Over Kill
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: The cases are never simple: they kill, they terrorize, they keep going. But Fairy Tail stops them. A fantastic team of young men and women with an innate ability to profile and catch dangerous killers. But with this new killer...it hits a little closer to home. -Currently on hold for revision and planning-


_A/N: Dedicated, once again, to my knight in shining armor; you're the one who makes me smile and inspires me to try my best at everything. Hab ich lieb, mein Schatz :) this is for 're probably gonna want to slap me for the first part of this though. It's for development and development alone. I don't particularly like Jellal or whatever the fuck his name is._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any affiliated characters, places, things, or events._

[X]

Red hair splayed across the pillows as the woman slept; her body was spread across the mattress in much the same way with one arm and a foot hanging off the bed. Her breathing was slow and even as she continued to slumber, even as the door to the apartment opened. "Erza?" A soft smile curled the man's mouth as he entered and set the bags on the table. "Hey, babe, time to wake up."

"What time is it, Jellal?" mumbled the redhead. She shifted, burying her face in one of the pillows. When he didn't answer immediately, Erza raised her head a little and attempted to focus her sleep-hazed brown eyes on him. "Well?"

"Nine o'clock. Tuesday. Why?" questioned the blue-haired man.

In an instant, the woman was up and stumbling around the room for her work clothes. "Goddamn, of all mornings! We're supposed to be getting a new case today, Jellal! For fuck's sake!"

"Well, I'm sorry! If you don't remember correctly, I don't like the fact that you're out there all the time dealing with the criminally insane who happen to enjoy killing people! What about getting married and having a family? Erza, damn it, quit that fucking job!" shouted Jellal. He glared at his girlfriend, noticing that she was perfectly silent and was continuing to get dressed. "Erza, answer me!"

"No! I'm not quitting! Listen, Jellal, I don't have time for this right now. We'll talk when I get home," muttered the irate redhead. Grabbing her messenger bag, Erza headed for the door. "Later." She stamped towards her black Camaro, irritated with the whole situation. Not only was she two hours late for work, she had probably missed the new assignment and Jellal was being an ass. _'Great way to start the fucking morning, Scarlet,'_ snickered her innermost thoughts. Tossing the black bag into the floorboard of the passenger seat, the redhead closed the door as soon as she was seated and jammed the keys into the ignition. Then, she gunned the engine and sped off. _'Fuck this. Jellal doesn't know anything about what I deal with. Sometimes it feels like the only reason we're together is because we've been dating since high school.'_ Shaking her head, she tried to reason, _'That can't be it, can it? He's handsome- superficial- smart- decent, but not enough- sweet- he's ok-'_ Erza growled. She had to cool down some more. A ringing interrupted the overall pounding of the bass in her car as the music blasted and the woman rushed to turn it down. Grabbing the cell phone, she answered, "Scarlet here. Send it."

"You're such a Marine. Good God," teased the bright voice on the other line. The redhead smiled. "So, are you on your way, Sexy?"

"You know it, beautiful. How are you this mornin', Luce?" chuckled Erza. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she edged around a corner, narrowly missing a passing car.

Another giggle chimed in her ear. "A lot better than you will be when you get here. Salamander and Grey are up to their eyeballs in paperwork for the new case and are upset that you aren't there to manage it. And Boss is kinda pissed that you missed the meeting. What happened, anyway?"

Groaning exasperatedly, the redhead replied, "Jellal wants me to quit so we can get married and start a family. And I'm definitely not interested."

"Oh, definitely not. You're at the peak of your career. Retired Marine Corps, FBI- BAU. And you're part of Fairy Tail, one of the best teams in the entire unit. You don't need to do that right now," reassured Lucy. There was a small lull in the conversation, leaving both women silent; but it was not uneasy or awkward. Lucy asked, "You gonna need some coffee when you get here?"

"You know me too well, Princess. I'll see you in a sec. I'm about to pull in," stated the former Marine. Swinging the car into a parking spot, Erza snatched her bag and sprinted into the building. As she ran to the elevator, she slung the messenger satchel over her shoulder and began to adjust her clothing, making sure her black button-up was straightened out while her slacks weren't ridiculously wrinkled.

"Erza!" shouted an excited male voice. A young man with pink hair rushed towards the elevator doors as they opened, gaining way through the office.

"Salamander, you idiot! Calm down!" Another young man with black hair sprinted after the first one, grabbing at him and trying to hold him back. "Don't rush her!"

"But she's late! We've been waiting to get the rest of the details! She's our team leader, Grey!" Salamander struggled against his comrade's hold and attempted to run at the red-haired woman again.

"Hey, Erza," greeted Lucy. Her blonde hair was styled in its normal side ponytail, a black scrunchie holding it up. She wore a black denim mini-skirt over black leggings and knee-high boots with a blue tanktop and white pull-over. Holding out a cup, she chirped, "You got here awful quick."

Wincing, Erza admitted, "I was speeding. I was so pissed that I gunned the engine on my car and almost ran every light getting here." At the grimace on her friend's face, she exclaimed, "Don't give me that look, Luce! C'mon, you know I never break the rules!"

"Yeah, yeah..." The blonde giggled and Erza grinned, beaming at the slightly shorter female. Lucy glanced up at her companion's dark brown eyes and said, "Well, c'mon. I'm about to finish giving the details on the new case. Let's go." Grasping the redhead's hand, the younger woman led her into the briefing room. Inside, a small-statured old man sat on the table. "Hey, Boss!" Lucy stood at the head of the table, right in front of the screen that displayed the BAU's crest. Erza sat in the chair immediately to the blonde's right. Salamander and Grey bustled into the chairs across from the redhead and wheedled at one another. "So. We have the Nursery Rhyme Killer."

Raising an eyebrow, Erza questioned, "The 'Nursery Rhyme Killer'? Really?"

"Yup. Pretty gruesome stuff, really. So far it's been two nursery rhymes. See?" Pictures immediately began to flood the screen, dousing it in images of bodies mutilated beyond repair with bloody lyrics sprawled across the walls. "First was The Queen of Hearts. Victims were part of a gang that called themselves Phantom Lord. They specialised in theft and aggravated robbery." Grimacing, Lucy averted her eyes from the slit throats and staggering amounts of blood. She said, "There were two survivors that we know of. Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser. They managed to be away from their base of operations at the time. Gajeel was on a job and Juvia was attending her mother's funeral."

Photos of the two in question appeared over the gruesome pictures and Grey's eyes were drawn to the blue-haired woman. Her large, sad eyes gazed unseeing at the audience. "How can anyone miss someone like that?" he wondered aloud.

The pink-haired man cocked his head, looking at the heavily-muscled man with long, spiky black hair. "That's Gajeel? He doesn't look so tough." With a grin, Salamander proclaimed, "He'd be fun to fight. Then profile."

"Natsu. Behave yourself," Erza commanded. She glanced at her boss and asked, "Well, sir?"

"Go. You'll have it done in no time. Lucy, you go with them," Makarov announced.

"Wait, seriously? But, sir-" the blonde began to protest. When he held up a hand, the woman fell silent and muttered, "Sorry, sir."

"Erza, you'll look after her, won't you?" the white-haired man inquired.

Dutifully, the redhead stood and nodded. "Of course." Glancing at her team, she stated, "Go to your homes and get what you need. Let's roll out."

[X]


End file.
